1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling a heat source in an electronic device by making air flow therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices such as a computer include an IC chip, for example, a central processing unit (CPU). The CPU is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and driven by being electrically connected to a circuit pattern. A semiconductor device such as the CPU dissipates heat as power is consumed during operation thereof. Therefore, to prevent malfunction of the device due to the heat, an apparatus for cooling the device is needed.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a conventional cooling apparatus adopted in an electronic device. Referring to the drawing, the cooling apparatus includes a case 10, an elastic film 13 installed across space in the case 10, and a magnet 14 installed at the central portion of the elastic film 13.
The case 10 includes a frame 11 and a cover member 12. An aperture 12a through which air passes is formed in the cover member 12. A coil 15 is supported at the edge of the aperture 12a. An opening 10a through which air passes is formed at the lower surface of the frame 11.
When current is applied to the coil 15, the magnet 14 is moved by an interactive electromagnetic force with the coil 15. The elastic film 13 is deformed according to movement of the magnet 14 and then restored by an elastic restoring force, thereby repeating vibrating actions. When the air in the case 10 flows due to the vibration of the elastic film 13, the air is injected out of the case 10 through the opening 10a. The injected air cools a heat source 20 such as a CPU installed adjacent to the opening 10a.
However, as the elastic film 13 repeats the vibrating action for a long time, the elastic force of the elastic film 13 is lowered due to fatigue so that the elastic film 13 easily tears or is broken. Also, as the width of vibration of the elastic film 13 is relatively small, the amount of air flow is small and thus the efficiency of cooling is relatively low. Hence, it is a problem that an additional heat sink must be installed.